Mijn Laatste Adem
by Child-of-the-Dawn
Summary: PG omwille van de dood van personages en verdriet Het gevecht om de tovenaarswereld is bijna voorbij. Één man zal het niet overleven. ADMM


Mijn Laatste Adem  
  
Albus Perkamentus ontweek de aanval van de jonge Dooddoener, vuurde toen een sterke  
  
vloek terug naar de jonge man en sloeg hem tegen een muur. Bewusteloos. Zijn ogen   
  
schatten het gevecht in. Terwijl hij dat deed, voelde hij een rug tegen de zijne duwen. Het  
  
was Minerva, haar haar helemaal los uit haar gewoonlijke knotje. Het deed haar zoveel   
  
lijken op haar beroemde naamgenote, dat hij glimlachte.  
  
"We moeten Harry kunnen bereiken, Albus!" Hij knikte, en samen renden ze verder, zo  
  
veel mogelijk Dooddoeners, reuzen en trollen vervloekend als ze konden om hun   
  
"kinderen" te beschermen. Eindelijk zagen ze Harry, op amper een meter van Voldemort  
  
zelf. Harry viel door een krachtige vloek, net toen de twee Professors dichterbij kwamen.   
  
Voldemort draaide zich om naar hen, net toen Minerva naar voren liep.  
  
"Incendio!" riep hij, Minerva recht in de borst rakend. Ze viel terug, verschroeid.   
  
Langzaam werd alles zwart voor haar ogen, haar laatste herinnering die van Albus, die  
  
Harry afschermde van een zwart licht.  
  
=========  
  
Minerva opende haar ogen weer, en het witte maanlicht viel verblindde haar ogen. Toen  
  
ze rechtop ging zitten sloeg haar hart over. En ze schreeuwde door wat ze zag.  
  
"Hou me vast, mijn lief,  
  
je weet dat ik niet lang kan blijven.  
  
Al wat ik wou zeggen was ik hou van je  
  
en ik ben niet bang."  
  
Albus lag uitgestrekt over het verbrande gras, met één arm nog altijd de bewusteloze   
  
Harry afschermend.  
  
"ALBUS!" schreeuwde Minerva in doodsangst. Ze zag de mensen rond zich, ze   
  
draaiden hun hoofden. Toen ze begon te rennen draaiden steeds meer mensen zich   
  
om… Ron en Hermelien zagen het en renden op haar af.  
  
"ALBUS!" schreeuwde ze opnieuw terwijl ze hem omdraaide. Ze hield hem in haar   
  
armen als was hij een kind.  
  
"Mi… Minerva…."  
  
"Sssst… Harry is OK, Albus… en jij ook." Hij glimlachte zwakjes- en het brak haar hart.  
  
"Nee… Ik… hou… van jou, mijn… Minerva." Tranen gleden naar beneden over het gezicht  
  
van het Assistent-Schoolhoofd… tranen voor de gebroken man in haar armen.  
  
"Ik hou ook van jou… doe nu niet zo dwaas, je moet hier blijven, bij mij!"  
  
"Ik ben… nie… niet bang om… om te sterven…"  
  
"Ik hou mijn laatste adem in,  
  
veilig, diep in mij,  
  
zijn al mijn dromen van jou.  
  
Zoet licht zo zacht,  
  
het eindigt hier vannacht."  
  
Terwijl Minerva hem omarmde, kwamen al de herinneringen die ze samen hadden gedeeld  
  
terug in haar op. Vooral de kerstperiodes, schaak spelend doorgebracht, bij het vuur. Ze  
  
had hem altijd verslagen, een feit dat hij altijd heel grappig had gevonden. En één van   
  
die dagen was op een huwelijksaanzoek uitgedraaid.  
  
"Ik zal… die... w… winters met…. jou…. missen." zei hij, met een pijnlijke hoest. Hij  
  
bracht zijn hand naar har wang, waar de tranen naar beneden gleden, en streelde   
  
die zacht. Ze gaf hem een zwak, verslagen glimlachje. Hij vulde altijd haar zinnen aan,  
  
of las haar gedachten. En die gedachte deed haar nog harder huilen.  
  
"Ik zal de winter missen,  
  
Een breekbare wereld.  
  
Zoek me in het witte woud,  
  
Verstopt in een holle boom (kom me zoeken)…"  
  
Zijn oogleden vielen half dicht, maar het leek alsof hij tegen de dood vocht, enkel en  
  
alleen om haar te troosten, om bij haar te zijn. Maar ze vervaagde langzaam op zijn  
  
netvlies. Hij wist dat de vloek begon te werken.  
  
"Alsjeblieft…" zei hij. "Laat… dit… niet… h… het… einde zijn voor… jou!"  
  
Ze knikte en omarmde hem steviger. Maar Minerva kon zich geen leven voorstellen  
  
zonder zijn altijd aanwezige   
  
"Albus, ik kan je niet verliezen. Alsjeblieft, liefste, laat me niet achter.  
  
"Ik weet dat je me hoort  
  
Ik smaak het in je tranen.  
  
Ik hou mijn laatste adem in,  
  
veilig, diep in mij,  
  
zijn al mijn dromen van jou.  
  
Zoet licht zo zacht,  
  
het eindigt hier vannacht."  
  
"Nee…" stamelde iemand achter haar. Minerva draaide haar betraande gezicht  
  
naar Harry, die in ongeloof staarde naar het Schoolhoofd in haar armen. Hij zonk neer  
  
naast haar en barstte in snikken uit. Albus glimlachte bedroefd naar de jonge man   
  
waarvan hij had beginnen houden als het kind dat hij nooit had gehad.  
  
"Alsjeblieft… huil… huil niet… om mij… ont…hou wat ik je ooit… heb verteld."   
  
Harry nam Albus' hand en knikte, verdoofd.  
  
"Dood is slechts de volgende grote reis." zei Harry. Hij boog het hoofd, alsof hij  
  
zich plots realiseerde dat hij huilde. Albus kuchte, en zijn twee gezellen leunden   
  
naar voor. De oude tovenaar begon zijn ogen te sluiten, voor wat ze wisten dat de   
  
laatste keer zou zijn.  
  
"Laat dit een nachtmerrie zijn… laat het alsjeblieft niet waar zijn…" smeekte  
  
Minerva stilletjes. Meer dan 40 jaar samen… en morgen zou ze wakker worden,  
  
alleen in bed, en beseffen dat hij haar nooit meer zou vasthouden.   
  
Niet in dit leven, alleszins.  
  
"Je ogen sluiten om te verdwijnen  
  
Je bidt dat je dromen je laten blijven  
  
Maar je wordt wakker en weet het is waar  
  
Niemand is daar."  
  
"Vaarwel… ik hou van jullie…. van jullie… allebei." De hand die Harry vasthield   
  
werd slap en viel, als in slow motion, op het verschroeide gras. Zijn ogen leken plots  
  
meer dan ooit te stralen… en toen was er niets meer. En eindelijk glimlachte hij…  
  
"Zeg vaarwel  
  
Wees niet bang  
  
Je roept me, roept me, en je wordt langzaam zwart…"  
  
"ALBUS! ALBUS! Oh, God, ALBUS!!!" riep Minerva, en probeerde hem opnieuw wakker   
  
te schudden- maar Harry greep haar schouders vast en drukte haar tegen zich aan. Ze   
  
sloeg haar armen om hem heen en huilde tegen zijn vuile uniform, als een klein meisje,   
  
verdwaald.  
  
"Degenen waarvan we houden zullen ons nooit echt verlaten…" fluisterde Harry in  
  
haar oor. Ze antwoordde door te knikken, huilend.  
  
En toen de zon opkwam, aan de verre horizon, groetten een roodharige vrouw en een  
  
man met zwart haar een vrij jonge man, met kastanjebruine haren. De vrouw sloeg  
  
zachtjes op zijn hoofd, iets mompelend over  
  
"Dwaze helden!", terwijl de zwartharige man lachte.   
  
En de drie verlieten her slagveld, op weg naar wat er ook komt na het leven,  
  
om te wachten op hun geliefden in de levende wereld…  
  
Special thanks to the wonderful Nerweniel for this translation! Your   
  
wonderful!!!! hug  
  
Heel erg bedankt aan Nerweniel voor het vertaalwerk!!! 


End file.
